1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable, modular lighting systems, and more specifically to a lighting system using fiberoptic transmission lines from a remotely located light source. The present lighting system is very versatile, but is particularly well adapted for use in emergency situations where an explosive, combustion, electrical, or other hazard may exist if an electrical lighting system is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous portable lighting systems for use in emergency or other situations, have been developed in the past. Most all such systems rely upon electrical power and transmission to a plurality of electric lights, be they incandescent, fluorescent, arc lamps, or other type of electric light. Such lighting systems work well, where there is no hazard of fire, explosion, electrical shock, and/or other hazard due to their deployment. However, emergency situations involving fuel and other chemical spills, etc., occur with increasing frequency in the modern world, and such electric lighting systems are not always compatible with the hazards involved with such spills.
This is particularly true of highway traffic, where large trucks play an ever increasing role in the carriage of a wide variety of goods and materials. Gasoline trucks, trucks carrying explosives and fireworks, and other trucks carrying potentially hazardous cargo, have the potential to create a widespread disaster in the event of an accident. Accordingly, practically every area of the country has emergency personnel who are trained to cope with such an occurrence, and to take steps to minimize the environmental and other damage which may occur due to an accident involving such cargo.
Perhaps the worst possible scenario for such an accident would be at night, where lighting is poor at best in comparison to daylight conditions. Again, most emergency response units are well equipped to handle such situations, and have various types of emergency lighting available. However, such emergency lighting is invariably of the electric type, and while such electric emergency lighting is generally required to meet very stringent safety checks, there is still some chance that the breakage of such an electric light may provide an ignition source for any explosive or fuel spill in the area, resulting in a major disaster. Emergency crews are well aware of this possibility, and there are regulations requiring frequent checks and inspections for xe2x80x9cexplosive proofxe2x80x9d lighting systems which may be used in such hazardous environments. Nonetheless, any lighting system utilizing electrical energy at each light outlet, still carries with it the potential for disaster when combined with a major fuel spill or similar hazard.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a lighting system which completely eliminates all electrical and heat energy at each of the light outlets of the system, with the only energy output being light Additional safety may be provided by means of ultraviolet light filtration at the light source(s), thereby assuring that no chemical reaction may be triggered by such ultraviolet light where ultraviolet light sensitive chemicals are present. While the present fiberoptic light system is particularly well suited for use in chemical, fuel, and explosive spills and other similar hazardous environments, it will be seen that it may also be used in virtually any environment where portable, supplemental lighting is desired.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,931 issued on Sep. 23, 1986 to Elmar K. Messinger, titled xe2x80x9cPortable Fiberoptic Light Source For Use In Hazardous Locationsxe2x80x9d describes a light source having an explosion proof connector, flame paths and cooling fins, and various shielding means therewith. The Messinger light source would appear to meet the safety standards for such devices which place the electrical and heat energy of the light source within the hazardous area. In contrast, the present lighting system keeps the light source well away from the hazardous area, transmitting only light to the hazardous area by one or more fiberoptic cables. Also, Messinger does not disclose multiple fiberoptic cable outputs nor any light fixture specifics, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,816 issued on Jun. 12, 1990 to William F. Hug et al., titled xe2x80x9cInspection/Detection System With A Light Module For Use In Forensic Applications,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively small, portable unit having only a single fiberoptic cable output. The device is relatively low powered, being intended only for forensic use where a relatively small but specialized light output is desired. Hug et al. provide a series of optical filters at the light box, but the device is primarily directed to ultraviolet output in order to cause various substances (fingerprint powder, etc.) to become fluorescent or luminescent when illuminated by the Hug et al. light. Moreover; Hug et al. provide laser illumination, which is not at all suitable for providing continuous lighting over a widespread area for an extended period of time, as provided by the present light system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,810 issued on Dec. 4, 1990 to Frans G. Vanderbel, titled xe2x80x9cLight Source,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively small, portable fiberoptic device having only a single light output line. This is due to the Vanderbel device being intended for use in the medical field, where the single light device is used by a medical practitioner for localized illumination of a single area under examination. This teaches away from the present invention, with its multiple light output fixtures for illuminating a relatively large area. Moreover, the Vanderbel device (as well as the Hug et al. device described above) emits its light axially, rather than radially from the light output fixture as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,367 issued on May 5, 1992 to David L. Churchill, titled xe2x80x9cFiber Optic Lighting Device,xe2x80x9d describes a light source having a plurality of fiberoptic light outlets therein. Churchill also discloses provision for ultraviolet and infrared filtration of light emitted from his light source, by coating the polished output lens ends of the device. The present fiberoptic lighting system may also provide infrared and ultraviolet filtration, if so desired; these features are well known and conventional. However, Churchill fails to disclose any details of the light fixtures disposed at the distal ends of the fiberoptic cables used with his device, whereas such light fixtures in their various embodiments are a part of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,531 issued on Sep. 6, 1994 to John S. Keplinger et al., titled xe2x80x9cOptical Fiber Lighting Apparatus And Methodxe2x80x9d describes a decorative fiberoptic lighting system wherein a fiberoptic cable formed of a plurality of strands, is masked selectively to provide light output at various spaced apart locations along the cable. The light source emits varying colors of light, which when passed along the fiberoptic cable to be viewed through the masked exterior of the cable, appear to be a series of slowly moving light xe2x80x9cpacketsxe2x80x9d traveling along the cable. The Keplinger et al. device is directed to a relatively low light output device for decorative purposes and cannot provide high intensity lighting for illuminating a large area. Moreover, Keplinger et al. do not disclose any form of light fixture at the distal end of their cable, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,948 issued on Feb. 11, 1997 to Joseph E. Currie, titled xe2x80x9cFiber Optic Illumination Device,xe2x80x9d describes a device intended for personal emergency lighting use. Currie provides a light source (either self contained, or by means of an existing automotive light or the like) with a fiberoptic cable which may be extended to illuminate an area for roadside automotive repairs or the like. The Currie device requires only a single fiberoptic cable, as it is intended to illuminate only a small area; the complexities of multiple cable outlets, splitters, etc. are not required by Currie, whereas they are needed with the present invention. Also, while Currie provides for radial illumination from the sides of the cable, he does not provide any form of radial illumination from the light fixture itself disposed at the distal end of the cable, as provided by the present device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,752 issued on Mar. 25, 1997 to Nicolas Vezard, titled xe2x80x9cTunable High Intensity Forensic Light,xe2x80x9d describes a small, hand held device having radial light output from the distal fixture end thereof, with a generally circular filter disc attached thereto. The user may rotate the filter disc to provide infrared, ultraviolet, or colored filtration of the light emanating from the end of the device, as desired. As in the case of the Hug et al. ""816 U.S. Patent discussed further above, the Vezard device is intended for use in the forensics field, and thus is not directed to multiple light output fixtures, radially emanating light from those fixtures, or provision for relatively clear lighting, as provided by the present lighting system invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,153 issued on Jun. 17, 1997 to Stephen C. Bibbiani et al., titled xe2x80x9cLight Head Assembly With Remote Light Source,xe2x80x9d describes various embodiments of light emitting devices having light supplied by fiberoptic means. Bibbiani et al. do not provide any form of modular system for their lighting, as provided by the present invention with its modular light transmission cables and various fixtures which may be assembled therewith as desired. Moreover, Bibbiani et al. do not disclose the generally cylindrical light fixture configuration of the present system, which may provide for either radial or axial light emission from the fixture. Bibbiani et al., as well as all other prior art of which the present inventor is aware, does not provide a structure which is free of metals to provide a spark free and electrically insulating device for safe use in fuel and explosive spill areas, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,510 issued on Jul. 2.1, 1998 to James M. Davis, titled xe2x80x9cIntensity Adjustable Fiberoptic Cable Apparatus,xe2x80x9d describes a system having intensity adjustment means located at the output end of the device, in addition to such means at the light source. Davis uses a conventional, well known iris shutter as the light control mechanism for his device, which mechanism may also be employed with the present fiberoptic lighting system. However, Davis does not disclose any means of providing multiple light fixtures from a single light source, radially emanating light from light fixtures, or structure providing for safe operation in an explosively hazardous environment, as provided by the present device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,969 issued on Nov. 9, 1999 to Hideo Sugiyama et al., titled xe2x80x9cOptical Transmission Tube, Making Method, And Linear Illuminant System,xe2x80x9d describes a method for manufacturing solid core fiberoptic light cables with one side being reflective, to reflect light passing through the cable radially outwardly from one side of the cable. Sugiyama et al. do not disclose any separate light fixtures, modular elements, or explosive and fire safe construction or materials for their fiberoptic cables, as provided by the present fiberoptic light system invention.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,426 issued on May 2, 2000 to David R. Jenkins, titled xe2x80x9cMonolithic Beam Shaping Light Output Light Device,xe2x80x9d describes a fiberoptic system incorporating a single light source and splitting the fiberoptic cables into at least two light output devices. Jenkins is particularly concerned with providing a well defined beam direction from each of his light output devices, and does so by shaping the light transmitting rod immediately upstream of the conical light emitting lens, and further providing Fresnel lenses for his light output devices. Jenkins thus teaches away from the present invention, with its radial light emission from the light output fixtures. Moreover, Jenkins does not disclose any structure providing for an explosive or fire safe operation of his lighting system, as provided by the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention comprises a portable fiberoptic lighting system for temporary use in various environments where supplemental lighting is required. The present lighting system is particularly well adapted for use in emergency situations, where a fuel, explosive, and/or other hazardous material spill has occurred. The present system is modular, with a single light source providing illumination to one or more light output devices or fixtures which are in turn distributed at the scene as required. The light source is placed well away from any hazardous (flammable and/or explosive) materials, and thus may be made and operated less expensively than explosive safe light sources which require periodic recertification.
Additional connectors and splitters may be provided with the present lighting system, to provide one or more light output fixtures which may be positioned as required. Ultraviolet and/or infrared filtration may be provided at the light output source, thus precluding any hazard due to ultraviolet reactive chemicals or heat hazard. The fiberoptic cables, connectors, splitters, and light output fixtures are each formed of nonmetallic, electrically insulative materials and thus may be used without hazard in the immediate vicinity of explosive and/or flammable chemicals. The light output devices may comprise predetermined distributions of fiberoptic strands therein to produce a light emission pattern as desired, or may alternatively include a light emitting fluid (liquid, gel, etc.) therein, which may be photochemically reactive.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved fiberoptic lighting system having a remotely located light source, which system is particularly adapted for use in emergency situations and environments where fuel, explosive, and/or other hazardous chemical spills have occurred.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved light system which light source may include ultraviolet, infrared, and/or other light filtration means selectively deployed therewith.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved light system including cable coupler and splitter means, providing for multiple fixtures receiving light from a single source.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved lighting system which light fixtures comprise different embodiments providing radial and/or axial light output as desired.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved lighting system which different light fixture embodiments may include a plurality of fiberoptic strands in a predetermined arrangement for directing light output directionally as desired, or which may include a fluid or gel filled light emitting core, which fluid or gel may be photochemically reactive for additional output.
It is, an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.